


Room Service

by sunbaenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jongin, M/M, Smut, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotels are like heaven, and Lu Han might be an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my one of my best friend's birthday, so blame her for everything~

The best part about traveling, in Jongin’s opinion, are the hotel rooms. They were always clean without him having to put any effort into them, and they had bathrooms that didn’t end up shared with six other guys at any given time. The beds were plush, the sheets fresh, and the air conditioning heaven-sent. He loved everything from the soft robes to the little soaps he didn’t even use because he always brought his own. The rooms were always spacious, too, no matter where in the world they were visiting. One of the best parts about hotel rooms was a recent development, though, and that was the fact that they had been given their own individual rooms. 

It was a luxury, one that they didn’t even have back home where they had to cram into a room with two or three other members, and so it was a luxury that Jongin was going to take full advantage of. While he normally ignored his morning alarm until the last possible second, he had actually woken up at a decent time to enjoy the space and having his own private bathroom to get ready in. When some of the members suggested staying out and exploring Changsha later that night, he told them he’d pass and just see them in the morning. Some of the others, not energetic enough to leave the hotel so late, invited him to hang out in Junmyeon’s room, but again he said no. Jongin had a plan, and it didn’t involve any kind of company; at least, not originally.

At first he’d figured he’d jack himself off into oblivion, maybe enjoying the privacy by watching porn without having to wear headphones or worry about computer screen angles. It was a rare opportunity, one his hormones were happy to take advantage of. But as he rejected Baekhyun’s whining request to stay with them and order room service, Jongin’s eyes fell on Lu Han, and he found himself swallowing against a dry throat. The way he was looking at him, through him, ran a shiver down Jongin’s spine and lower to curl his toes. Lu Han seemed like such a shy guy at times, but Jongin knew that it was just him being coy and trying to play innocent despite the years of age and experience he had compared to the rest of the group. He was older, like Kris or Junmyeon, but he also hadn’t been restrained as a trainee for as many years. Within the company, it wasn’t much of a secret that he’d had girl friends while at Yonsei and afterwards as well, so it also wasn’t a stretch to imagine him being sexually experienced as well. 

“I think I’ll pass, too.” Lu Han’s words sparked something low in Jongin’s gut even as it prompted more whining from Baekhyun. “I should keep Jongin company, right?” A smirk, another spark. “Jongin-ah might get lonely in his big empty hotel room.”

After that, Jongin wasn’t sure what he’d expected. Maybe some shy looks, sitting on opposite beds since having individual rooms didn’t mean they weren’t still sleeping in twins. Maybe a conversation, Lu Han teasing Jongin and asking if he’d been thinking about him or if the offer had been a surprise. Whatever Jongin might have been expecting, it was a slow build-up that would end up in Lu Han closing the distance between them, maybe with a soft kiss.

At least he got some of it right.

Lu Han did close the distance between them, but it was only to push Jongin up against the door and crush their mouths together in a searing kiss. There was no build up aside from that of the walk down the hall to Jongin’s room, the tension between them like the invisible force keeping two magnets from connecting. Jongin had known then that if he moved too close then he wouldn’t have been able to wait.

Even though Lu Han looked soft and honestly a little girly, he was all muscle and angles covering a type of determination that only comes with self-assurance. As Lu Han slipped a hand into Jongin’s sweats, he thought that no one so beautiful should have such a devious smile. The bubblegum-pink hair didn’t help the paradox much either.

“Is this really why you didn’t want to go out tonight?” Lu Han’s laugh was twinkling and light unlike the firm brushes of knuckles against Jongin’s half-hard dick. It made him whine, and Lu Han just laughed again.

“Didn’t think I’d have company,” he answered, a little too honest but unable to concentrate on lying with the way Lu Han’s fingers trailed up the thick vein on the underside until he could tease the tip. 

“Should I leave then?” Jongin’s hips bucked up into his hand, a clear answer that had Lu Han laughing again but much lower than before. “I didn’t think so.”

One of the things that Jongin had always liked about Lu Han was how he knew when to shut up when a situation called for silence. He spoke through his actions instead, confident to pick up the slack wherever Jongin hesitated and failed to meet him halfway. And he knew how to use his body, had a few years on Jongin that had let him grow into it and use it to his advantage. Jongin had the body of a dancer, but he didn’t have the body of a lover yet; it was one of the many things he envied about Lu Han, but also one of the things he liked the most about him.

He wasn’t sure how they ended up on the bed, but Jongin was pretty sure that it was Lu Han’s doing given how in control he was in the moment. All broadcast jokes and teasing aside, Lu Han was a man and he had the strength to prove it. A puff of air left him as a hand pushed at his chest to get him to lie down, and when he spread his legs for Lu Han to kneel between the other boy laughed at him.

“Young and eager,” Lu Han said, humming as he tugged on the drawstring peeking out the top of Jongin’s sweatpants. “And cute. You’re always so cute.”

“Am not,” Jongin tried to grumble in reply, but Lu Han cut him off with lips against his mouth and a hand against his cock.

“You are.” The seriousness in Lu Han’s voice startled him, heavy eyes widening as he looked up at his smile. “EXO’s resident angel.”

Groaning, he bucked his hips up hoping to catch Lu Han’s to get the night back on the course he’d been enjoying so much. All it earned was Lu Han’s hands firm on his hips, pushing him down against the mattress as he leaned in to kiss a trail down from his neck to the top of his pants. Jongin sucked in a breath as he felt the fabric of his sweats slide down, Lu Han’s hands fisted in each pant leg and dragging them down inch by tortuous inch.

“Jongin,” Lu Han said, voice like he was trying to hold back laughter. It only hit Jongin why a second too late. “Are you wearing bright orange briefs?”

He was, in fact, and they were not only bright orange but also a little ridiculously tight. Groaning, he attempted to roll over onto his stomach as if that would do any good at hiding him and his embarrassment. Lu Han, still laughing, just rubbed his thumb up from base to tip like he was admiring the fabric rather than teasing Jongin mercilessly.

“The stylists gave them to me,” Jongin grumbled, swatting at Lu Han’s hand and then grabbing his wrist to pull it back in when he really did move it away. “Sehun has pink ones, you know.”

“I know,” Lu Han replied Jongin tried not to think too hard about how that sounded and just wiggled his way out of the briefs. Once they were tossed into some deep, dark corner of the room he felt much better about himself and the situation.

He caught sight of Lu Han looming over him and gulped.

His eyes were dark, though still carrying that spark of mischief that seemed to be such second nature to him. The fans got it all wrong when they said Lu Han was a naive and good-natured hyung; he could be good-natured, alright, but mostly he was a devious schemer who used his innocent doe-eyed looks to get what he wanted if age didn’t get him there first. Jongin couldn’t help feeling a little like prey that had been cornered by a predator, but then again he wanted this just as much, if not more, than Lu Han.

“What’re you waiting for?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level but it hitched at the end as Lu Han finally leaned in again. 

The grin that slowly spread across his features should have scared him, but instead it sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. “I’m going to make you cry.”

It was startling, how fast things moved after that. Lu Han circled his thumb and a finger around Jongin enough to tease him into pointing out where he kept his lube, hand flapping in the direction of the bag stuffed between the nightstand and the bed. Luck must have been smiling on him because Lu Han didn’t comment on the flavor (pomegranate blueberry) as the popped the lid open. The first finger wasn’t too bad, mostly because Jongin’s hands were bigger than Lu Han and he’d done this to himself plenty of times, but it was the way that Lu Han moved his fingers that was so breathtaking.

“Holy fuck,” Jongin moaned as Lu Han crooked his finger and pulled it out slowly, tugging on the rim and causing a sensation that Jongin had honestly never even thought about, let alone felt. The pleasure was brutal, crashing through his nerves and setting them on fire. When a second finger joined in and curled inside of him, it pushed all the air out of his lungs.

“There it is,” Lu Han said, triumphant and sickeningly satisfied with himself as he rubbed cruel circles into his prostate. Jongin squirmed against the pleasure, heels digging into the bed but slipping away the next moment. It felt like too much but not enough, and finally he let out a choked sob for more. What he didn’t expect was for Lu Han to lean over and suck the head of his cock in between his lips.

“Hyung,” Jongin gasped, fisting the sheets and struggling between the urge to thrust up into his mouth or fuck himself down against his fingers. This was something new, the dual sensations of a hot mouth tight around him and fingers pumping inside of him. It made his head swim, and true to Lu Han’s words he started letting out soft sobs between the panting and moaning.

Lu Han was too good at this. He seemed to know the perfect moment to look up and meet Jongin’s eyes right as he bobbed his head further down on his cock, swallowing so his throat squeezed around the tip right as his fingers thrust up into his prostate. It was good, so good, but Jongin still felt oddly empty even as he lay splayed out on the bed in a sweaty heap. 

“Another,” he begged, rocking his hips down into the thrusting to make sure Lu Han knew what he was asking for. 

Unfortunately for him, Lu Han was a teased, and he pulled up from his cock with a wet slurp and licked his lips while looking at him with feigned curiosity. “Another what?”

“Finger, another fucking finger,” Jongin whined back, reaching down to grab one side of his ass and spread it. “One or two more, I don’t care, just fuck me properly please.”

Lu Han seemed satisfied with that answer, and he pressed a third finger inside him while taking his dick back into his mouth with an obscenely loud suck that did nothing to drown out Jongin’s scream. Somewhere along the way Lu Han managed to fit a fourth and final finger inside him, and the fullness of it made Jongin want to scream and sigh at the same time. He knew he was close when the head of his cock bumped the back of Lu Han’s throat and made him moan, vibrations shooting up his dick and spine and frying his brain with pleasure.

“Wanna come,” he moaned, like he was worried that Lu Han wouldn’t let him when the time came—and maybe it wasn’t that hard to imagine him denying Jongin at the last second like that. “Gonna come, hyung, make me come.”

The laugh that puffed air around his cock seemed to say enough, that Lu Han would indulge him in his pleasure simply because he had begged for it. His fingers moved faster, aim more precise with a concrete goal in mind, and his mouth tightened up around his dick. In the end what did him in, though, was Lu Han looked up at him with his damned eyes, full of mischief as always but also concern and reassurance that he could finally let go.

Jongin came with a scream that he only just managed to muffled by biting down on the side of his own hand, back arching off the bed with the force of the orgasm. He felt the fingers pumping him through it and the swallowing of Lu Han’s mouth around him, but the pleasure forced his eyes shut in time for it to go a fuzzy white. Gasping for breath that he had been holding, he sank down onto the bed and felt his chest heave for air, felt the burn of muscles he loved so much from dancing or running or fucking. 

The realization that Lu Han had swallowed his come only hit him after his soft cock slipped from his lips and he sucked in a greedy breath of fresh air before flopping down on his stomach next to Jongin. He knew in his head that he must still be hard, but he was too fucked out to even contemplate turning him over and helping him out. Not yet. Right now, he’d enjoy the blissful silence only punctuated by their breathing and the luxury of knowing they had the room to themselves for the rest of the night.


End file.
